One Thing Left
by Axann
Summary: Prowl lost his femme sparkmate in a battle a long time ago. The one thing she left him was the one thing that can save him. Now, he and Jazz must raise this overly energetic and hot headed femme sparkling! The sparkling seems interested in Mirage...
1. Knock, Knock

_**One Thing Left**_

**knock, knock**

Prowl groaned. Who was bugging him in this time of the orn? He got up off of his recharge berth, passing by a hologram of him and his sparkmate, a young femme by the name of Surety. She was a beautiful femme, a little pink, and a little blue. He smiled as he thought of her. She was a femme who took responsibility for another's seriously - and she always said she indebted to others. When he opened up his door, he was shocked to find Red Alert and Ratchet there.

A tugging at his spark happened, and he realized what had happened.

"Prowl... I'm sure we don't have to tell you... but, Surety has been seriously damaged," Ratchet explained. "Her team are shipping her here. They also said she's not the only precious cargo that they have for you. Apparently there is something else."

Prowl weakened slightly as the tugging got worse. He quickly sent reassurance to Surety, promising her that he'd be there when he arrived. "I want to be there."

"We figured as much," Red Alert stated, as he got ready to catch Prowl for the incoming fall.

Ratchet and Red Alert both grabbed Prowl as he fell forward, and led him to the landing bay. There she was, as Blurr and Hound led the cart off of the ship, and into the repair bay.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" Hound was yelling.

"May-day, may-day, may-day! Fragile-package-coming-through!!" Blurr was screaming.

Prowl had gotten weaker as he felt his sparkmate fade away from him. Her presence was fading away as she continued her trek to the bay. Ratchet suddenly let go of Prowl, causing Red Alert to nearly drop Prowl.

"Good Primus!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Red, get Prowl over here, now! This will help him!!"

Red barely managed to get Prowl there. As he got closer, Prowl began to notice that his spark was being called to, but... by who? He answered, not knowing what else to do.

Ratchet stuffed something in his arms, and Prowl onlined his optics, not even realizing that he had offlined them. In his arms, was the cutest little Sparkling that he had ever seen. She was pure black, with little pink lines making up the designs on her body that mimicked the AllSpark. When she gets older, the markings will change into something more personal depending on her personality. She had two blue optics and little bumps on her head that proved that she had been premature. He looked up at Ratchet, feeling his spark heal a little.

"The doctor, Reviver claims this is your creation, Prowl. She states that Surety had named her after that flower you had given her when you two met," Ratchet explained, with sad optics.

Prowl looked down on the sleeping Sparkling. "Then... that means the creation's name is 'Axann.'"

'Axann' twitched when she had heard her name, then curled up and placed her little audio receptors against her creator's chest, being soothed into a deeper recharge by the sound of his spark.

A femme medic, deep green and with copter rotors acting like what humans call a 'ponytail' on her head, walked out of the ship and looked at Prowl staring at the Sparkling.

"Cute little thing, eh?" she asked, with a strange accent. "Couldn' believe it myself! So, do you accept?"

Prowl looked up in shock; obviously, he hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"If Surety dies... in states in 'er will that Axann goes to you."

He looked down again, and nodded. "I accept."

Almost instantly, his spark shuddered and flickered. Surety had just passed away. He fell over, nearly dropping Axann in the process. Ratchet quickly caught the Sparkling quickly while the femme and Red caught Prowl.

"Prowl!" Red Alert exclaimed.

"'E's alright, 'ight, 'Atch?" asked the femme, glaring at Ratchet.

"Reviver, stop it... now's not the time to be flirting with me!" Ratchet argued. "He'll be fine now that's he's accepted Axann into his family unit!"

Reviver nodded, as she looked down on Prowl. "All 'e needs now is someone to accept 'im. Someone to heal the gap in 'is spark."

"Right," Ratchet concluded, soothing the onlining Axann.

-OoO-

"DADDY!!" exclaimed a little youngling Axann, as she raced into the room and attacked the recharging Prowl and his sparkmate Jazz. Jazz had quickly accepted Prowl's desire for a new sparkmate, having been close to Surety as well, and knew that she would understand.

Needless to say, Axann quickly grew out of her mourning state when Jazz came into her life. She quickly brightened up and cheered up Prowl in the process. She also had a tendency to brighten or cheer up many mechs she ran into on the ship. (Except Mirage, her current specimen)

Prowl and Jazz quickly onlined and looked at the hyper youngling in confusion.

"Axann? What are you doing out of recharge?" Prowl asked.

"Daddy, there is someone at the door for you," she explained, sounding like she was part of the military. Suddenly, she stomped her foot. "Now! Go! He needs to see you NOW!"

Jazz flinched. "You might not want to keep the femme waiting."

Prowl walked up to the door in the other room, and looked at Ironhide holding Mirage by the neck brace. "Ironhide?"

Ironhide chuckled first. "Easy to see who's in control in this family unit!"

"Ironhide," Prowl tried again, more venom in his voice now. "What are you doing, and with Mirage of all mechs?"

"I'm right here, you know..." Mirage muttered.

"Mirage here decided it will be funny to try and steal one of the guns from the armoury."

"I was sitting, on a chair, and I was sipping energon!"

"No you weren't," Ironhide droned. "You didn't even have energon. You had the keys to the armoury on you!"

Prowl sighed, and handed Ironhide the keys to the brig.

"Thanks," Ironhide replied, as he stalked away, dragging away the devastated Mirage. "You're coming with me."

Prowl, Jazz and Axann watched as Ironhide dragged away Mirage. Jazz chuckled as he picked up the little Axann and trotted away from the door.

"C'mon, Prowler, we got some recharge to catch up on!"

Prowl groaned. "No matter how many times I tell you... you're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

Jazz smirked as he opened the door to Axann's room. "Better believe that, Prowler."

"Yippee."


	2. Authoress Note Computer Difficulties

Hello! Had a little bit of trouble with my computer for the past month and a half, and I lost the next chapter of "One Thing Left" as a result. So, I have to retype it. I decided to let all of you in on this, so I hope you don't mind, and I hope you can be patient! On top of that, School's been a real hassle.

For the time being, my friends **Chrislma Janine Gahat**, **Kageshi Hotaru**, **Raxas Dyme**, and **kittyclaw **have equally intriguing stories that you must read! But, I'm not going to be a commercial, like **Chrislma **wanted me to be, so I'll let you decide what to do.

In the meantime, expect it a little late.


End file.
